Encounters
by The RealDumbledoresGirl
Summary: KBOW Memorable encounters of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Join Katie and Oliver as we retrace their steps and watch their blundering antics with each memorable and lively encounter.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything...that's not true. I own my car.

* * *

**Chapter One: _The First Encounter_**

Katie Bell stared at the solid wall in front of her. There was no way she'd be able to go through it. She didn't care what her mum said. It was a bloody wall. Witch or not, nobody could walk through a solid barrier. Her knuckles turned white as her hands gripped the bar of her trolley. She vaguely heard her mum's voice through her thoughts. The mad woman kept prattling on about time schedules and how she needed to hurry and go through.

"Darling," she said, placing a thin hand on her daughters shoulder. "I promise you, there's nothing to be afraid of." Melinda Bell had been trying to convince her daughter to step through to platform nine and three quarters for a solid fifteen minutes. She wouldn't budge. "Just as stubborn as her father," she thought, shaking her head. It wasn't hard to see her husband in her only child. Katie had his eyes and his build. For an eleven year old, Katie was rather tall and with that came a youthful awkwardness. She hadn't quite grown into her body yet. Her hazel eyes glared at her before swinging back to the platform barricade. Melinda sighed and rubbed her forehead. Not much of Melinda's calm and soft personality had made it to Katie. Her daughter was stubborn, bold, witty, exceptionally smart and extremely passionate. Melinda would be shocked if her daughter didn't end up in Gryffindor. She, herself, had been in Ravenclaw. Melinda glanced once more at her daughter. Katie's face was a bit pale and her hazel eyes seemed alarmingly bright. Her long blonde hair was plaited down her back and she was gripping the trolley so hard she was sure once she uncurled them they'd hurt..

"I'm not afraid," Katie snapped, biting her lip, a sure sign she was nervous. Katie stared at the platform and without hesitating ran headlong at the brick wall. She hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she crashed into another trolley, sending her trunks and the other person's trunks everywhere.

"Oi! Watch it there! That's my best broom!" a heavily accented Scottish voice cried out. Katie barely heard him as she was sprawled on the ground and half way trapped under her own trunk. She looked up from underneath the heavy suitcase and stared at the boy. He was cradling his broom in his arms, oblivious to the young girl lying on the ground. He was a tallish, burly bloke with sandy brown hair and equally brown eyes that finally managed to tear themselves away from his precious broom. Katie was trying to shove the trunk off of her and was relived when she finally managed to get it to move. The boy sighed and helped pull it off of her before offering her a hand.

"You alright?" he asked, hauling the girl up. He started straightening their carts and putting her luggage back on the bent trolley.

"Err…fine. Thanks," Katie said, watching him put her stuff up. "Sorry about that."

"First time through the barrier then?" he asked when he was done. He stared down at her and thought she looked a bit old to be a first year. He supposed it was the height. Her head just touched under his chin. "Most people don't run through with their eyes shut."

Katie blushed and looked down, dusting her clothes off and pretending she didn't hear him. "My eyes weren't shut," she muttered.

"Course they were, else you wouldn't have run smack into me. You could've broken something. Like my broom."

Katie looked up and just stared at him. He was stroking his broom in a loving fashion. Too bad she hadn't broken his head. "You're a bit mental about that thing."

"Am not," he retorted before shaking his head, realizing he sounded like a first year. People always seemed to think his love of Quidditch went beyond the norm. He didn't even know this girl and she already seemed to think it too. "I like things other than Quidditch," he snapped.

Katie's eyes widened and she wondered if he was a bit of a nutter. "I didn't say anything about Quidditch, did I?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the daft boy.

He blushed when he realized she hadn't actually said a thing about his favorite sport. "Sorry bout that," he muttered, placing his broom gently on his cart before sticking a hand in his pocket and rubbing the back of his neck.

Katie frowned before sticking out her hand. "I'm Katie Bell,"

Oliver took her hand again and gave it a firm shake. "Oliver Wood, Gryffindor, Keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm in fourth year," he said proudly.

Katie was just about to say something when her mum pushed through the crowd that had gathered. "There you are. It wasn't so bad, now was it." She looked at her daughter and the older boy she'd been conversing with. "And look, you've made a friend!"

Oliver blushed again before murmuring something about loading his things before hurrying off towards the train. Katie snorted and rolled her eyes. Boy was really quite mental. She and her mum walked towards the train and pushed one of her trunks into the storage compartment.

Melinda's eyes watered when the final boarding whistle blew and she pulled her daughter to her. "Be good love," she said, through her tears. Katie's eyes were wet and she tried not to cry. She didn't want to look like a baby but she hugged her mum tightly. "I'll miss you Katie. But you'll have a spectacular time."

"I'll miss you too mum," Katie murmured before quickly pulling away, dragging her other trunk behind her. She waved as she tried to pull it up the stairs and was soon onboard the Hogwarts Express. The train was moving and it seemed all the compartments were filled. Katie wiped the tear that had managed to escape as she made her way through the throng of students. She finally found an empty compartment and pushed the door open. Her trunk was quite heavy and she tried desperately to hold it over her head and let out a groan when it slipped. She was sure she'd be crushed but she watched two pairs of arms shove it overhead.

"Thanks," she said, turning to see who had helped her out. Two identical faces stared back at her, broad grins covering their faces. They were a stocky pair with flaming red hair and what could only be described as mischievous brown eyes. They stared openly at Katie who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Fred"  
"-and George Weasley," they said, both extending hands at the same time.

Katie, unsure of whose to shake first just extended both of her hands as the twins pumped their arms. "Katie Bell."

"Wonderful. Haven't seen you around. Must be a first year," said Fred. "Hope you don't mind but we're going to sit in here too. Before Katie could speak, a black boy with dread-locks pushed his way through the doors and sat down. "Oi, where've you two been? I saw Percy running around muttering something about his knickers." He looked over at the wide-eyed girl. "Who're you?"

"This is Katie, a first year," George said, whispering as if it were a secret.

"Jolly good. You ready for the troll then?" asked Lee. He didn't give her time to answer before turning back to the twins. "Just saw Wood. He was complaining about some loony first year nearly destroying his new broom. Said she ran into him on the platform and nearly scraped it."

"I'm not loony!" Katie barked, flopping down on the seat. "It was an accident."

Fred and George laughed and Lee looked at her before joining in. "It was you then? Well done."

Katie pursed her lips and glared at the older boys before turning and staring out the window. The door to the compartment opened and two girls pushed their way into the room. Katie looked up and they smiled at her, sitting opposite of her and the twins.

"Hi," said the tall black girl. "I'm Angelina and this is Alicia." She pointed to a short, brown-haired girl who waved.

"This is Katie," said Fred and George. "She nearly destroyed Wood's broom."

Alicia's eyes widened and Angelina threw her head back and laughed. "Well done! He's been complaining about you since he got on the train."

"Wonderful," Katie muttered.

Angelina just grinned. "Don't feel bad. He's a bit mental when it comes to Quidditch. Made the team his second year. You lot trying out for Gryffindor?" she asked, the twins.

They nodded enthusiastically before stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs. "Wouldn't miss it! The two beaters just left. We're going for those. What about you?" Fred said while chewing.

Angelina and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah," said Alicia. "But there's only one chaser position open but there's always reserves."

George nodded and said, "Righto, never know when someone's gonna get bloodied up. Especially when the Slytherin match comes up."

Katie listened to them talk about Quidditch and wondered when she'd get to play. Her dad took her to tons of games when she was younger, before he died. She loved to play. He played for Gryffindor in his day and she wanted nothing more than to play for her house.

"You're all in Gryffindor then?" she asked when the conversation lulled.

They nodded and grinned. "It's great. Wouldn't want to be in any other house. Especially not Slytherin."

Katie nodded in agreement. "My mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Gryffindor."

"All our family's been in Gryffindor," said Fred. "Dunno how Percy managed it. He's a bit of a wanker."

"My mum's a muggle but my dad was in Gryffindor as well," said Angelina.

"I'm a half-blood as well. My mum was in Hufflepuff. The first one of our family not to be put in Gryffindor."

They talked for the rest of the trip and it was soon time to change into their school robes. It was dark when the arrived and Fred and George helped Katie pull her trunk down and leave it on the station.

"Good luck," they said. "Watch out for the troll club."

Katie gulped and watched them walk towards horseless carriages. Angelina and Alicia waved and Katie waved back before heading towards the large man and his booming voice.

"Firs' years this way," he called.

Katie stared up at the man. He was quite large. She had to crane her neck to see his face. It was very warm and his brown eyes seemed quite nice. Some of the other first years cowered but Katie wasn't afraid of him. The girl next to her stepped back and nearly tripped. Katie grabbed her arm to keep her from stumbling.

"Thanks," she said as they started following the man called Hagrid. "I'm Leanne."

"Katie."

The two girls climbed into the small boats with two others and they were soon crossing a great lake. The Hogwarts castle loomed in the distance, it's lights warm and welcoming. Katie let out a small gasp. It was huge and beautiful. There were murmurs of awe and delight around her and she couldn't help but grin.

They disembarked on a dock inside the castle. Hagrid led them up the stairs and soon they were inside the gleaming walls of Hogwarts. Portraits murmured and pointed at the new students and Katie couldn't get enough of her surroundings. She tried to take everything but it was just too much. She happened to be staring at a ridiculous little knight who seemed to be attempting to joust but was failing miserably , when she walked into the person behind her. The boy cast a baleful glance at he and she murmured an apology.

A tall woman dressed in tartan robes stood before them, eyeing the students with a stern look. She was an older woman and Katie didn't think she'd be one to cross.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and your Transfiguration professor," she stated. "Now, you'll go through these door where you will then be sorted into your house. They are, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your house will be like your home. You'll earn points for good work and merit. Any rule breaking and disobedience will lose you points.

Katie gulped and gnawed on her lip. She had a hard time following rules.

"Follow me."

The students followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. All the older students were seated at long tables while the professors and staff were seated at the head of the room. Professor Albus Dumbledore sat in the middle, a patient smile on his face, and Hagrid had seated himself between a greasy looking man in black and a rather small man with a large smile. Katie looked up at the ceiling in awe. It looked just like the night sky. Candles floated in the air and the students murmured as they watched the first years walk up towards the front of the room.

An old, worn hat sat on a three-legged stool. Katie had no trouble seeing it as she was the tallest in her class. It was frayed around the edges and looked like it had seen better days. The first years stopped at the front of the hall and Katie's palms began to sweat. She took a shaky breath and stared intently at the hat. Suddenly it twitched and a tear in the flap opened. The hat began to sing.

"There once were wizards four of great renown and fame Who started up dear Hogwarts, the magic world never the same.  
Brave Gryffindor of the open moor,  
Canny Slytherin from fen,  
Wise Ravenclaw of the quiet glen,  
And just Hufflepuff from valley broad;  
Taught me all I know.  
For Godric Gryffindor's idea was the best he'd ever show.  
He whipped me off his head and they stuffed me full of brains.  
'He's the one who'll sort them when we're long gone.  
For he's the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and he'll know where they belong.'

"In Gryffindor the courageous go,  
There live the brave of heart.  
Their bold and daring ways set them apart.  
In wise Ravenclaw you'll find,  
those with a keen mind.  
Those whose wit is sharp shan't be left behind.  
Kind Hufflepuff will give you strength And take those just and true;  
Those whose loyalty shines through and through. Shrewd Slytherin will take you far If you're cunning mind is sly.  
You'll find that's where your real friends lie.

The ages past have seen me through A gaggle of young and wild youth.  
Where will you be? Where will you go?  
I'm the only one who knows.  
So sit down upon this stool , I've never yet been wrong And soon I'll have you sorted and right where you belong."

The hat finished its song and the hall burst into applause. The Sorting Hat bowed to each table before going limp in McGonagall's hand. "When I call your name, you'll come up, sit on the stool and be sorted." McGonagall looked down at the parchment and read off the first name.  
"Katie Bell."

Katie swallowed nervously and walked towards the stool, praying she wouldn't trip over her own two feet. Once she was seated on the stool, the Sorting Hat came down around her head.  
"Right then, right…a ready mind and keen wit but somehow I don't think you'd make a very good Ravenclaw. They tend to follow the rules. You don't. A need to prove yourself to others and show your strength. Only one house will help you with that." A long and pregnant pause waited and Katie's hands started to sweat once more.

"Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Katie let out a huge sigh and a big smile lit up her face. The Gryffindor table let out loud yells and whoops, the Weasley twins standing up and banging on the table. She made her way towards the table and was instantly pulled down between George and Alicia. She grinned at them and looked up. Oliver Wood was sitting across from her clapping and almost smiling. She grinned cheekily at him before they were hushed.

Demelza Robins, Leane Thompson, Cormac McLaggen and another two boys were added to Gryffindor. Leane sat next to Katie and the two girls smiled excitedly. After the last person was sorted, Jonas Urqhart to Slytherin, McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

The students quieted immediately when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" He went over a few rules that included staying out of the Forbidden Forest and not doing magic in the halls.

"I shall spare you the list of objects that are forbidden by Mr. Filch. If you are, however, interested. You can see the full one hundred and sixty-two items listed on his office door. And now. Tuck in!"

The feast was quite excellent and Katie gorged herself on treacle tart. When the feast was over, the first years were led to their dormitory and Katie quickly settled into her room. She was too excited to sleep and wandered downstairs to the common room. A few second years were milling around, including the twins and Alicia and Angelina.

She nearly tripped down the stairs but was saved when someone grabbed her under the arms.

"You're not very good at this walking business, are you?"

Katie mentally sighed when she recognized the voice but turned around to thank him anyways.

"Sorry…sometimes I get ahead of myself," she muttered. "Thanks though."

Oliver laughed and ruffled her hair. "No problem Bell. Just don't make it a habit."

Katie watched him walk off towards the fireplace and settle next to a pretty girl with reddish-brown hair. Katie idly fingered her hair before turning to go back upstairs. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want to be in the common room any longer.


End file.
